Perfect True Love
by Silent Angel
Summary: Naruto's finally found the love of his life, and he's not going to let anyone take her away. inspired by the other story with this summary. Or at least, it was inspired by the summary.


Summary: Naruto's finally found the love of his life, and he's not going to let anyone take her away from him.

I don't know why it took me so long to find her. She's always been there – been watching me all along. When Kiba laughed at me in class, she was in the back row, poking her fingers together and watching with a faint blush across her cheeks. Whenever I was down, she knew, and she cared. Yet it took me so long to find her.

I suppose it's because Sakura got in the way. Her pink hair was certainly more attention seeking than my love's short, dark hair. The way Sakura used to flip her hair over her shoulder drove me crazy. A little too crazy I think. But it doesn't bother me anymore. Her hair's too short to flip.

Even without the hair, Sakura distracted me for a long time, teasing me in that subtle ways girls have. My love never teased, and that makes her all the more special. She knew eventually I'd see her for what she really is, and then Sakura and all the other girls with their false promises would disappear.

Then there's the one Sakura was so fixated on. I hate him so much. If he hadn't been there, I would have had a chance with Sakura. And well, she was nothing special. I would have seen that so much more quickly. Besides, he was also in the way of my love. I always had my sights set on reaching him - attaining his level – so I didn't pay attention to my love when she was there.

I hate Neji, and how he hurt her at the Chuunin Exams. Come to that, I hate the entire Hyuuga family for the way she always tried to live up to their expectations. If she'd been allowed to live as she liked, maybe I would have noticed her sooner. I hate the Chuunin Exams, because they put her in danger, and made her strive to be stronger. They made me be busy when she needed me most. They prevented me from being with her.

I hate all ninjas and their missions. I hate the village and the Hokage and everything that means I spent one more second without her than necessary.

What I do not hate is the Kyuubi. If its distinction in me hadn't isolated me so much, she would never have noticed me. That's why I let him have some fun once and a while.

The first time he had fun, I was a bit shocked. Sakura already had short hair, but… well… I guess seeing her without a head put things into perspective. Sasuke was a bit different – I didn't let the Kyyubi in on that one. He saw me with Sakura, petting her stump of a neck and telling her how she really shouldn't have flipped her hair that way – I _told_ her it drove me crazy – and attacked. Honestly. So I stabbed his eyes, then his heart. No more Sharingan. No more cold, bastard heart.

After that it was easy. The Kyuubi didn't share my specific dislikes, but he was more than willing to level the village. And now Hinata and I are together, and we'll be here forever.

"N-n-naruto…" she whispers, the little stammer obviously fake. I can't stand how she does that still. Of course she'd be nervous when everyone else was around to see and separate us, but now it's just me. Doesn't she know how much I hate those things girls do to get attention?

I ignore it this time. She knows of her mistake anyway – I see her tense, berating herself for using such an obvious ploy. I smile and push her bangs out of her eyes. She flinches, but when I don't hurt her, quickly looks back up at me with that loving expression you see so often in movies. It makes me sick. Instantly I pull my hand back and slap with the other. Her cheekbone cracks with the force of the swing, but she's a good girl and does not cry. I hate crying. It's all a lie.

"Naruto," she says again, voice a bit stronger this time and free of that god-awful stammer. I pet her hair and laugh as she struggles not to flinch again. "Naruto, I –"

I put my finger to her lips. "Shhh… They're all gone. The Kyuubi killed the last one today. No more Hyuuga, no more village, no more world. Everything belongs to you and me now."

Her eyes widen and she shakes slightly with excitement. I kiss her, relishing in each tremble. Those aren't faked. That passion is real. I kiss her again, tasting the blood as my canines cut her lip. She moans, a sound that usually sounds fake, but is so wrong – so scared sounding – I know it's not something she's had practice with. I pull back and search her eyes for the passion I feel from her body.

Her mouth supplies it instead. "I love y-you," she whispers, voice catching on the last word. I scowl. Goddamn movie lines. I hit her.

Her glassy eyes and still body are too tempting for me to stay mad long though. I take her in my arms and kiss her again, but she doesn't respond. I try again, but still no response. Grinning I look at her and remove the first layer of her kimono and she lets me without a fight. God I love it when a chick plays hard to get.

"I love you Hinata."

She says nothing, and waits for me to finish.


End file.
